<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood and Tundra by dcepticonn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985235">Blood and Tundra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcepticonn/pseuds/dcepticonn'>dcepticonn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Different Than You Remember [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcepticonn/pseuds/dcepticonn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Different Than You Remember [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood and Tundra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Before I delve into this fic, I would like to bring a huge thanks to one of my closest friends for not only putting up with my bullshit, but also helping me concept what you're about to read. This fic was born on a love of The Elder Scrolls, even though I am new to the series - and like many others, started with Skyrim. This is a combination between me and my friend's ideas and my own playthrough. Being a side project alongside <em>Turpentine</em>, expect slower updates than what you would find with <em>Occulus Occult</em>. </p><p> </p><p>     Still, I hope that you can find some enjoyment in this. And, I hope you love my bitch of a Dunmer as much as I do. And my friend's Argonian. This is a project of love!</p><p> </p><p>I'll update the summary and stuff when we have some groundwork as to what's going to happen, as of now it's just unfurling organically with a very vague idea of what we're doing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>